A New Start
by Mr-Biscuit-Bat
Summary: Now that Cybertron is restored, many things will need to be repaired, including damaged sparks. Post Transformers Prime Predacons Rising. Megatron x Starscream and some Arcee x Smokescreen. Rated M for violence and sticky scenes.
1. Chapter 1

The seeker's optics shot open.

_Am I one with the allspark?_

Starscream took a second glance at his surroundings.

_No! I have been here before._

He rubbed his helm trying desperately to remember the events leading up to his presence in this chamber.

_I had taken a beating from those three predacons! Curse them to Cybertron Hell!_

Starscream finally realized where he was. It was one of his old recharging chambers that he shared with Megatron just before the war started. He sat up from what he now knew was his old berth.

_I must have blacked out, but who-_The seekers thoughts were cut off by a familiar voice.

"I see you are done recharging."

"M-M-Master?" The seeker fell back on his berth in shock.

Megatron stood over Starscream's berth, blocking the little source of lighting behind him. "Do not refer to me as your master." The bigger mech said in a firm tone.

Wait…_What?_

"Like I said before, the decepticons are no more," Megatron growled.

"Yes of course Megatron um… did you-," but before the seeker could was able to finish his question was answered.

"This is the start of a new age, even if you do deserve to perish; there is no need for your spark to be extinguished so soon, besides we need as much as help as we can get to restore Cybertron to its original glory."

"Thank you so much master, I-" The taller mech gave a glare at the much smaller mech.

"Apologizes Megatron, it's just been so long since you weren't recognized as the leader of the decepticons," The seeker stated.

"Just refer to me as you would before the war."

"You mean uh… my… sparkmate?"

_Please Primus say-_

Megatron gave a small nod. It was clear that was what Megatron wanted, but not wanting to be left in an awkward situation the seeker the seeker smiled and changed the subject.

"How is this chamber still standing?"

"You were out for megacycles."

"W-W-What?" The seeker froze.

Megatron chuckled and replied, "You're too gullible."

Starscream sighed and tried to fake a laugh.

"The vehicons repaired it while working with Prime's team."

"Are you and prime a team again?"

"Prime is dead," Megatron said with no emotion turning around.

The seeker's optics widened.

"Now Cybertron will be able to hold life once again."

The seeker was at a loss for words, "I'm-I-I'm so sorry-"

"No Need," The mech interrupted. "It's a new beginning for our planet, we must focus on rebuilding."

"My lieg- I mean Megatron, do you suppose I get to work on directing the recreation of some of the city?"

Starscream began to get off the berth as Megatron turned around to face him. The bigger mech pushed the seeker back on his berth harder than he intended.

"Have you even looked at yourself?" the mech raised his voice.

Starscream was slightly embarrassed. When he awoke he only examined the chamber but didn't even check the condition he was in. Starscream looked down at his chest. His optics met a huge scratch along the plating. Along his legs were smaller scratches which mostly on his upper thighs. The most disturbing to the seeker was the state of his grille plate. His canopy was smashed and some sensitive wiring was exposed.

_Why doesn't it hurt? It just feels tingly. Isn't that from being unconscious or did he-_

"I numbed you," Megatron said with indifference.

This was the gladiator Megatronus, not the former leader of the decepticons. Starscream looked up at the other mech who spoke once again.

"I must go do some heavy lifting if we are to get Cybertron back in order. The sooner you get well the sooner you can get off your lazy aft."

The seeker nodded still shocked and embarrassed. Megatron placed his servos on the edge of the berth and leaned in toward the seeker. Starscream's faceplates heated up when he felt mouthplates around his neck cables. Megatron felt the heat of his sparkmate as his glossa felt the sensitive wiring. His dentalplates began to nip as the seeker's fans came on. Once the bigger mech heard the fans he suddenly stopped giving affection and attention to his mate. The mech got off the berth and left the room without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

Starscream's faceplates cooled down soon after Megatron left the chamber. Starscream tried taking his mind off of the previous situation by focusing on his injuries.

_If only a medic would be here to fix the damage._

He decided all he could do to repair his systems at the moment was to simply recharge.

Megatron stood over the small seeker with a wide and evil grin.

"It has been a while hasn't it," the bigger mech growled.

Starscream looked down; his smooth thighs were being held by his sparkmate's large servos.

"Yes it has," he replied with lust filled eyes.

Megatron pulled him closer to his chest. Starscream wrapped his legs around the other's waist. The taller mech clutched the sensitive wing of his partner. The touch aroused him as it went from his wings up his spine and traveled to every inch of his body. Their mouthplates smashed into each swiftly. Their glossas met and danced together.

He woke with a sudden jolt to see his thighs still scratched and his opened interface panel.

"Primus!"

_At least no one saw that, but now I'll have to clean this mess up! Just Great!_

The interface panel snapped shut soon after he found it wide open. Starscream's legs began to ache as his whole body got warmer. The heat was uncomfortable and even more so with the numbness warring off. He looked around the chamber and found nothing that would clean up the lubricant on the birth and him. Mortified, the mech covered his optics with his sighed and shook his helm.

_Maybe I'll just ask a vehicon for a rag. I mean, they can't question me._

The seeker began to limp out of his dark chamber. He clenched his dentalplates and clutched his canopy. The pain was growing by the astrosecond. His helm hanged low as his optics focused on the ground. Outside it was brighter than his chamber. He suddenly hit metal with a clang. Starscream was off balance and fell hard on his aft on Cybertron's floor. His optics opened to a blue and gold chassis above him.

_I know this stupid bot._

Starscream remembered the trouble the bot had caused him.

Smokescreen held his servo out to the seeker. "My bad," is all he said innocently.

_I'm no longer your enemy but you're acting nice?_

He took the servo and got up from the ground with surprise across his faceplates. He dusted himself off as Smokescreen spoke.

"I would think you would be able to keep your balance by now," he half giggled.

Starscream was annoyed by the remark.

The younger mech's optics widened, "WHOA! What's all over your…"

Starscream looked down where the other pointed. There was still fluid along his crotch plating and inner thighs. The small amount of blue fluid was very noticeable as it sparkled in the light. The seeker snapped back at the bot seeing what the bot was implying.

"It's energon; I was horribly injured by those stupid predacons! Have some respect!"

"It serves you right," Smokescreen responded ignoring the other's rage.

The taller mech grew more and more annoyed as the shorter left. He watched Smokescreen move into a crowd with the other autobots and some vehicons.

_This will take some getting used to._

As Smokescreen approached the group he placed his servo on the small femme. The seeker looked at the two in disgust. The whole group was listening to Bumblebee's recently returned voice. Starscream shivered looking at the one who was responsible for his master's demise. The seeker could live in peace with the former team, but facing Bumblebee would be a challenge. Megatron is alive and Cybertron is restored, but facing the one who stabbed his sparkmate was a challenge he didn't wish to fulfil. The mech wanted so badly to tear his vocalizer out of the bots throat once again. Starscream's optics returned to the two-wheeler. Cliffjumper's death filled his mind in that one moment. Starscream suddenly realized how Arcee felt knowing he was the one that saw Cliffjumper's spark leave his body. The anger that she had toward him would not go away, this he knew. _Perhaps speaking with her would relieve some of the tension. Then again it will probably do nothing._The seeker knew deep down that if he did speak with the femme it would release some of the guilt that now was on his spark.

Starscream snapped from the thoughts back to reality. He suddenly recalled the lubricate on his plating. He searched for the nearest vehicon and walked to one who was working on a data pad. A sharp digit tapped the mech's shoulder. He turned to attention.

"Steve, sir at your service."

"Yes, yes, whatever, I simply request a cloth," the seeker said.

"I can do that but don't you want some medical attention?" the other responded.

Steve was very concerned about the former second seeing his physical condition. Starscream heard the word medic and recalled knockout leaving him in the dreaded prison. He cringed hoping the autobot medic would be available instead of Knockout.

"Who will be my medic?" Starscream asked

"Ratchet is available at the moment sir, but if you wish I could request Knockout from his mission."

"No! I mean, the former autobot medic will do," Starscream almost screamed. Starscream sighed from relief and closed his optics for just a few astroseconds before he opened them to see a cloth shoved in his faceplates. The vehicon was handing the cloth he requested.

"Oh yes! I forgot about that! Thank you... uh… Steve or whoever you are."

Steve smiled with joy that Starscream actually called him by his name without anger in his tone.

Starscream paid no mind to the mech next to him and started wiping off the fluid. Steve really wanted to watch the seeker wipe his private plating, but being respectful he simply turned around from him. The question of what substance that was being cleaned didn't cross Steve's mind. Once Starscream was done cleaning himself he spoke to the mech facing away from him.

"Here dispose of this!"

Steve turned around and took the cloth that was handed to him.

"Will you need assistance getting to the bay?"

Starscream really didn't want to admit he needed help with a simple task.

He said hesitantly, "I'm afraid I have paid no attention to the recent reconstruction of our planet."

Steve felt stupid for asking, it was obvious that he was pain and was most likely recharging all this time. Both felt stupid and tried to hide it from the other.

"Yes I can assist you," the vehicon finally spoke.

The two started walking away from the site. Starscream limped on the vehicon before the gesture was offered to him. The repair bay was located past all of the recharging champers that were rebuilt. It was a good distance away to limp to, but transforming and flying, Starscream knew, could cause more damage. They got to the entry way of the building in about a groon. The seeker was just about to enter when he realized the other was standing behind him.

"Don't you have other matters to attend to?"

The vehicon was at a loss for words but managed to say without stuttering, "Yes sir."

Steve left with the rag still in his servo. Starscream entered seeing Ratchet cleaning his tools next to a table. The medic turned upon hearing footsteps approaching. He saw the beat up seeker with his servos on his injuries as if to exaggerate his condition.

"What did Megatron do this time?"

Starscream growled in annoyance.

"It was those fragging predacons," his response was ignored.

The seeker sat himself down on the medic's table. With the war over Ratchet knew he had to fix whoever requested repair while Knockout was on his mission with Megatron.

"You owe me for this you piece of scrap," with that said the medic began working.


	3. Chapter 3

"Everybot got it?"

"Yes sir," the group replied to Bumblebee.

Before the crowd dispersed to carry on with their duties, a black and fiery red figure appeared before them. Everyone face the beast that now was in his robot form.

Predaking announced in a loud and booming voice, "I bring news of returning cybertronians, though they are in a bit of a predicament and can't say 'hello' at the moment"

Each bot looked at the other with dropped jaws.

_I wish he would speak more clearly to us,_Arcee almost said out loud.

"Show us," the black and yellow bot demanded.

The mighty beast transformed and took to the sky as the others fallowed in pursuit. After some time they got to the site. Around the many dull colored pieces of scrap and several craters was a crashed ship.

The ship was about half the size of the Nemesis, the nose of the machinery was a dark olive green with the rest being beige. Along the front side the autobot symbol was painted a dark red. Seeing the ship didn't seem to belong to any decepticons brought a sense of relief to many in the crowd. Arcee was still weary of what waited inside the vessel nonetheless.

"The ship could have been hijacked," she stated.

Bumblebee turned to the femme at her remark.

"Yes we will take precautions."

Everyone headed toward the front ramp that headed inside the ship. The ramp was steep and awkward to walk up, especially with the ship crashed nose down. The inside of the ship was cold, dark, and damp through the narrow walls. The only sound heard was the footsteps of each bot and their echo's as they headed inside.

Each member glanced trough each room they passed with weapons drawn.

"Hey, I think see something in there," Bulkhead said pointing with his helm toward an entrance to a small corridor.

The former prime team looked into the room that the big mech mentioned. Everyone in fact could see what looked to be a cybertronian helm in the blackness. Before anyone entered to investigate they heard the voice of a vehicon behind them.

"Sir, I believe we found the fuse box, which might provide light to the ship."

The rest focused away from the helm and toward the purple mech. The Camaro nodded to him. Dim lighting was restored and everyone refocused on the inside of the room. Lying upon the metal floor was a pink femme with several gashes in her plating. The femme was known as Elita One.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ratchet we will need a ground bridge," Bumblebee commlinked the medic.

"We have found returning cybertronians that require medical attention."

Gashes and dust were upon the small pink femme's frame. Ratchet parted from his work on the seeker and moved to the control panel. The ground bridge was up and running soon after the medical bay was located thanks to cybertronian engineering. A turquoise glow illuminated the dimly lit room. Bulkhead grabbed Elita with ease and carried her through the glowing portal.

"Don't you think we should search for others," Arcee said turning to the black and yellow bot.

The Camaro turned to the two-wheeler, "Yes, get the crew to search with you. I'll calm Ratchet down, he needs it while he might be repairing, Primus knows how many others."

A small grin lit his face as he looked into her optics. He walked into the bridge following the green mech's footsteps. Both excitement and fear swarmed through Arcee's helm.

Smokescreen turned his attention toward her as the bridge closed.

"All right, new bots," he said with a huge smile across his faceplates.

The femme didn't make eye contact with him but acknowledged his comment.

_Hopefully._

"Your group," she said pointing to a small group of purple mouth less mechs, "You come with me."

The femme started to walk away when she noticed Smokescreen following.

Not turning she pointed back, "You go search the south side with the rest of them."

The mech gave a sigh and turned back.

"It'll take **Forever**to search this ship."

Starscream was able to see a faint glow from where he laid. He heard a familiar sound and guessed that a ground bridge had been opened.

_You couldn't do that later? What is more important than my recovery?_

The seeker sat up wanting to see the event that would take place instead of his medical care. He waited a moment and saw the big green mech he knew as Bulkhead. Bulkhead was carrying a small pink femme.

Blue optics widened as he entered the room, "What's he doing here?"

"Pay him no mind," the medic said preparing a table for the patient.

The big bot set the femme down on her back. Bumblebee walked as the bridge closed behind him. The Camaro was just about to ask the previous question, but focused back on Elita. Starscream really wanted his injuries to be fixed as soon as possible, but instead of yelling at the medic hen asked a question.

"Is that the leader of the female autobots back when-"

"Yes, Elita One," Ratchet answered hoping to shut up the seeker.

"Where-what's she-how-"

"That's none of your business," the green mech interrupted the stuttering mech.

Starscream decided that in sake of his medical care, he would stay shut. He simply watched as the other's surrounded the femme. Starscream occasionally gave out a sigh, as he wasn't being treated. After some time the seeker relaxed on the table, seeing he wasn't going to be fixed anytime soon. The whole room seemed to increase in size as the pain his helm grew as well.

A blur of blue was seen from some of the vehicons working. The smudge entered the ship being investigated. The dash of blue was recognizable as it came to a hale before another blue being. The femme optics shot open seeing the pale-faced mech in front of her. "If any of you are wondering, I left some bots here while I went to find help, but now you're here, what luck! We heard that our planet was restored, but we have been too excited. Anyways could you tell me where to find someone to repair them once I get them? Thanks." Arcee was only able to catch a few from the mech, as he spoke at a rapid pace. The bot was off and back in a matter of nanoclicks. Arcee was just able to drop her jaw. "By the way I'm Blurr, what do they call you and your wide-eyed friends behind you?"


	5. Chapter 5

The fire crackled. Screams were heard in every direction over the flames. Starscream saw the light blue optics of a pale faced mech fade to black. The roaring laughter of Megatron mixed in with the screams of others in the distance. The red optics of the huge mech blended in with the red sky and dark smoke. He turned toward the small seeker as fire whipped around him. The mech had hate in his narrow optics as he looked at the flyer.

Panting heavily, Starscream awoke from stasis. Everyone in the medical bay turned their attention toward the panting seeker, who they managed to forget. After calming down, the flyer realized all optics were on him. He noticed a few he didn't recognize.

"Who are these bots?" he asked with disgust.

Arcee stepped forward to answer, "This is Blurr, he showed us where these other bots were on their crashed ship, and they are none of your concern."

Starscream turned to look at the one she called Blurr. He was tall and thin, but not at all femme like. He looked back at Arcee who was facing the medic.

"They're stable now. Elita shouldn't be feeling any pain."

"Well, someone is!" the seeker said in a harsh tone.

The medic sighed and murmured as he walked to Starscream. As he approached him Starscream looked back at the faces he didn't recognize. The one known as Blurr was in a group with two other mechs along with the blue femme. The one speaking was an old dark sea green mech.

"We were in a big pickle back there, good thing you inspected our ship, and Blurr was alright and could help you," the old bot said in a hard raspy tone.

"Yep, yep, it was awful, just awful," said a small orange mech.

The voice of the small orange bot was high pitched but somewhat guttural. Looking at him, Starscream shivered with a look of disgust on his face.

_Who tampered with his voice box?_

He almost forgot about his injuries until Ratchet touched his arm. The seeker looked at the medic with slight surprise on his face.

"All you need to do is recharge more and have some extra energon in your week. We also need to get rid of that," Ratchet pointed at the decepticon symbol on Starscream's chest. The medic walked away from the other to a small table with several tools. He picked up a red and silver heat gun among the objects along with a large and flat scalpel. The flyer placed his servo on symbol. There wasn't any need for it now, but he had for so long. The badge was placed on him shortly after joining Megatron's group, and soon after that he became Megatron's SIC, as well as his sparkmate. He let go of it and looked up when he felt optics on him once again. He looked down when feeling heat on his chest seeing the heat gun pointed at his badge. The seeker looked down father seeing his canopy fixed, but pain was still erupting in his chassis.

_More recharge and extra energon, no scrap! Make the fragging go away; you're a doctor are you not?_

A small gasp escaped his mouthplates when the scalpel was slid under the badge.

"You've been hurt worse," Ratchet said with annoyance as he slid the object further.

Starscream rolled his optics with a groan. The symbol was now off the plating and in the medic's servo.

"There," he said, walking to dispose of the symbol that had once frightened many when seen on a mech's chassis.

"No, I mean, I wish to keep that!"

The small group looked at him and they were turned to stone. Even though Elita was in stasis for some time, she too seem become more quite. Ratchet turned around without any audio leaving his mouthplates. He walked toward his patient and placed the symbol in the open greedy servo. Starscream clutched it tight.

"Nothing else you can do for this horrid pain?"

"Stasis naps and just taking it easy,"

A loud sigh of disappointment was released. Starscream hoped of the medical table onto his repaired legs and slowly walked out without another word.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys, thanks for being patient with my slow updates and short chapters. I have not been able to find much time to type these with my slow computer at home and I have had too much school work needed to be typed to use the school computer for my fanfiction. I have been writing more and hopefully these next few chapters will be about 1,000 words or more. Hope you like this chapter it has a little sticky scene (finally I got to write one!) Anyway thanks again and I won't make too many notes in the future, just felt right to add one now.**

"You could have done more to help with his pain," Arcee mentioned.

Ratchet continued cleaning his tools. "I Know."

Arcee gave a small smirk at his response.

"With the arrival of returning cybertronians , there are bound to be more hurt with all that could happen out there," Ratchet continued, "and with Knockout not performing his normal duties I'll be stuck here for a while and busy."

"I understand that we have made peace Shockwave and the predacons and they'll help with rebuilding our planet, but what about Megatron? Last we saw he just flew off." Arcee started to doubt that the former decepticon leader's intentions were good.

"Optimus trusted Megatron, that's all we need. He is with Knockout currently helping Soundwave escape the shadow zone."

The blue femme groaned and looked at the floor.

The medic could see her doubting optics and reassured her, "Soundwave has always been loyal to Megatron, no matter his decision. Besides Soundwave's skills will be very beneficial."

_Just stasis naps and extra energon, my aft!_

The thin seeker walked to his chamber annoyed with his day. He was greeted by cold air and the stained berth. He cringed in disgust at his own lubricant. The arousing dream he had before leaving filled his helm making him feel more and more disgusted. He tried to shove the though back.

_Where the frag is that scrap-head anyway?_

A voice responded to him.

_This, Scrap-head, happens to be your sparkmate, Starscream!_

The angry voice of the imaginary Megatron made the flyer jump. Suddenly Starscream heard the door behind him open followed by footsteps. Both of the seeker's wings rose in surprise at the sounds. Familiar claws traced the seam of one of his uplifted wings.

"I'm home," the large mech smirked close to Starscream's audio preceptor. He jumped once again but large servos on his chestplate and hip held him in place. The flyer turned to meet sharp teeth in the cold black chamber. The faceplates of the small mech burned with surprise and embarrassment. Seeing the hot faceplates of his bondmate widened the grin on the towering mech.

"Miss me?" Megatron asked with almost an innocent smile.

"You stupid aft, why would you do that?"

Megatron gave a small laugh next to the warm plating. The plating became even hotter when Starscream felt a servo lift off his hip and slap his aft in one swift move. The seeker gasped.

"What are y-"

The thin flyer couldn't finish when he was turned around and met with mouthplates smashed into his own. The shock quickly went away and the small mech wrapped his arms around the other's large neckcables. Both his servos held the seeker's hips. Megatron quickly parted and moved his glossa to the small chestplate of his partner and moved up slowly to the soft wiring. He nipped and sucked leaving minimal damage.

"What's gotten into you Megatron?"

The tall mech ignored the question and glanced at berth. Seeing the fluid on it he addressed his sparkmate, "You couldn't wait for me?"

"What?"

The small flyer was picked up by the large mech with ease. Before he had time to process he was pinned to the birth by the claws of his partner interlocked with his own.

"I'm going to recharge, Ratchet, you'll be okay with them staying here?"

"I am, but Knockout will need to be, he is back and I'm going back where I needed and get some recharge as well."

The blue femme grinned, "Good night Ratchet," and she was gone.

The medic finished packing and started writing a note on a small digital pad when the red doctor walked through the door.

"I'm back!" he called with great glee.

Ratchet hurried and finished the note paying no mind to the sports car. He then set it back down and pulled the large lever, opening a ground bridge.

"You have patients; I'm going back where my help is needed."

"Wait, What?"

"Night," the old bot said walking into the ground bridge.

The portal closed as the doctor sighed. He walked over to the computer keyboard where he found the digital note. He glanced at it with tired optics. He set it back down and rubbed his optics while leaning back to stretch. He had a long day that proved to be successful, but now he had three patients and an ache in his helm.

Both mech's interface panels opened during the warm passionate kiss. Once again they parted. Starscream looked at his sparkmate's mechhood. "Your spike now even matches your amazing battle armor, Master- I mean-"

"This time I am your master," he growled biting the other's lower mouthplate.

Starscream tried to ignore the soreness he felt, but it was a challenge. Megatron slowly inserted his digit into his partner's tight valve. Starscream gripped the other's shoulder blades as another digit found its way inside of him. The large mech could tell his former SIC hadn't interfaced any time after they last did. He slipped another digit as his bondmate gripped harder. Megatron slipped all three out of his panting bondmate slowly.

To the seeker's surprise Megatron slipped inside of him not fast, but slow and almost gently. Both spikes were fully erect at the time the dominate was fully inside the tiny mech. He thrusted more than half way out, then all the way in once again. Megatron continued at a slow pace and picked up speed when he soon couldn't take it much longer. Soft moans escaped Starscream's audio. The seeker's legs were wrapped around his sparkmate's waist as he had the large spike inside his tight wet valve. Starscream had the pleasure build up where he couldn't take it much longer and came to overload quickly. "M-Meg-Megatron- M-Master!"

The energon poured back down the seeker's spike and on his canopy. Megatron came soon after the other screamed his name. His seed filled Starscream and dripped to the berth. Starscream fell into recharge as Megatron got off and fell back on curled up the small chassis as he too fell into recharge leaving the lubricant on the birth and himself.

As Arcee arrived to her chamber she found Smokescreen with two small energon cubes next to a small table.

The femme gave a tired smile. "Thanks 'screen."

He handed her one of the cubes and had a sip of his own. "Sure, how are those guys anyway?"

Arcee realized he was talking he was talking about Wheelie, Kup, and Elita. "They're with Knockout, if showed up that is."

"At least he is doing his job finally, the old bot needs a break," Smokescreen said then taking another sip of Energon.

Arcee finished her cube and wiped the liquid of her lips with her arm. She set the cube back on the table and stretched.

"It's been a long day, I'm going to power down," she planted a small kiss on the blue mech's mouth plates," good night."

"Good night," he replied as she walked into her corroder and plopped on her berth as the door shut.

The mech sighed and finished his cube. He dragged himself to his own berth after disposing of the empty containers. He laid down with disappointment and stared at the empty grey wall until he finally forced himself into recharge.


End file.
